Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrapping material and a method for providing a decorative covering for an item wherein the wrapping material is wrapped about the outer peripheral surface of the item and moved over the outer peripheral surface of the item until at least a portion of the outer peripheral surface of the item is covered by the wrapping material.